Custom Traits
Virtue Flaws Glorious Solar Friend Speech The name is a joke, suggestions welcome As Contempt of the Virtuous (Exalted, p107) only Compassion based and with Limit Break condition "the character witnesses innocents suffering from the selfishness of others." The content of the sermon the character gives is also different in that it focuses more on working towards the good of all. Rationale: I'd quite like to get Epic Zeal of Compassion, because it turns Compassion from being a gimpy virtue that just fucks your character over into something that's actually heroic and awesome. Also because Radiant Emerald genuinely wants to help the whole world, but she's a noble and so it should be pretty obvious that she doesn't give a shit about some douchebag peasant in a ditch somewhere getting beaten... Anyway, Epic Zeal of Compassion makes sense for Radiant Emerald, but going through a totally out of character emo phase while I gather enough XP to grab the charm doesn't. As such, I was thinking I could make Radiant Emerald have Compassion as her Flawed Virtue, but the only problem is that the Compassion Limit Breaks are terribad. Of the three in the sourcebook, there are two that consist of having a good cry while you get yourself killed, and the "MY LOVE FOR YOU IS LIKE A TRUCK, BERZERKER!" one which quite nonsensically makes your character awesome if and only if your character is Panther. Compassion Limit Breaks also have Limit Break conditions which are laughably common and obvious for enemies to trigger. The main difference between the two is that Compassionate Martyrdom is comically easy to trigger (innocents suffering through no fault of their own? Say hello to Mister Abyssal) but doesn't kill you unless you are out of Willpower, while Heart of Tears is harder to trigger but if it triggers at a bad time then even partial control results in a dead Solar. The Short Version: I want to have Contempt of the Virtuous or a similar Limit Break for Radiant Emerald, but I'm starting to think Compassion makes more sense than Temperance for her Flawed Virtue. ' ' Abcissic Plates The Host (Socialize) The Host is the perfect complement to any social function. The sorceror calls forth a demon with the promise that its time of service will be peaceful and enjoyable. For some more refined demons, the chance to escape the chaos brass city to a more comfortable atmosphere is all that they need to accept their bindings. The Host serves its master by helping with the smooth running and comfort of any social gathering or function its master allows it to attend. It helps by serving guests in any way suitable and by giving impromptu performances when not otherwise occupied. It receives Limit when a function it is attending erupts into violence or is otherwise unsatisfactory for those involved, and also when it goes for a month without attending a major social event of some form. The sorceror can reduce its Limit by hosting social events that run to completion without incident. At low Limit, the Host is flawlessly perceptive of the desires of its guests. It gives tasteful performances perfectly suited to the atmosphere, without attempting to draw the attention of those who are happily engaged in conversation. It regularly passes around drinks and food as needed, and makes for a clever but undemanding matchmaker for those who are lonely. As its Limit increases, it becomes increasingly nervous and less perceptive, potentially passing food around in small circles repeatedly while ignoring guests in the corners. It may repeatedly ask guests if they need anything, or begin performances at inappropriate times. At high Limit, it begins to be actively disruptive to the gathering, beginning and ending performances at a moment's whim and seemingly incapable of settling on one task and pursuing it to completion. (Angylkalae make excellent targets for the Host plate, and there are a particularly high proportion of them with the Socialize required for this plate. It is also reasonably well known that their idea of the perfect party is actually quite enjoyable, though some guests may feel uncomfortable with the sensation of stretched time that occurs at these parties) Limit Break Picture of Perfection: For (Socialize) weeks, the Host attempts to create the perfect party. Unfortunately, most demons' idea of a perfect party is far from anything that the average human would consider acceptable. The Host invites everyone who has attended one of its master's gatherings previously, and will go to great lengths to ensure that everything is flawlessly prepared. The style of the preparation and decorations varies from demon to demon, and generally is a logical outgrowth of their normal motivation. This plate fell into disrepute in the first age when a Erythmanoi Host's party turned out to involve painting all the walls with blood, adorning the room with intestine streamers and building an elaborate and quite beautiful sculpture from the organs of the guests' children. Endless Party: This limit break occurs when the Host finally attends a function which does go well. When the party is supposed to end or the first guest attempts to leave, they refuse to allow such an amazing party end. They will begin by trying to convince the guest to stay but if the guest is adamant then they will resort to charms or even violence to force them to stay. They will not allow anyone to leave until (Socialize) hours have passed, and this limit break will reocurr if the guests are not still happy when they are finally allowed to leave. Category:Rules